The cursed one
by Raymoney
Summary: Azari Kuchiki is the mutant/Shinigami son of Storm and Byakuya Kuchiki, he has a twin sister. There's only one thing about him, his soul is merged with that of a dragons giving him the properties of one, leaving him to be ousted out of the Kuchiki clan as an outsider. Sixteen years later his twin sister comes to him with news, the clan needs his help to save his father.
1. Chapter 1

**The cursed one**

**Hey Raymoney back with a new crossover story and this is the last unfinished story I had on my tablet this will be an ****X****-men and Bleach crossover kind of a story to makeup for losing my touch with my first X-men/Bleach crossover like always OC POV, I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Summary: **Squad six Shinigami Capitan Byakuya Kuchiki and the X-man known as Storm have twin children. Azari and Asma Kuchiki are mutant twins they have inherited both qualities from both their parents, they look exactly like each other same black hair, blue eyes, etc. only there's one difference, Azari has been afflicted with an ancient Kuchiki clan curse, every thousand years a male Kuchiki child's soul will be infused with that of a dragons and inherit the traits of a dragon. After much fighting with the Kuchiki elders Storm decided to raise Azari away from the Kuchiki clan and away from being labeled of an accursed one and the elders decided to raise Asma as a Kuchiki. Sixteen years later, with their father in grave danger Asma will need Azari's help to free him, now the elders will have to accept the male twin for his powers curse and all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Bleach

**Prologue**

In the medical wing of the Soul Society, the audible screams of a woman can be heard, another woman's voice is heard trying to soothe the screaming woman.

Storm: "Ahhh!"

Retsu Unohana: "It's OK,Ororo breathe."

Storm: "God, this hurts!"

Retsu Unohana: "I know, but you're doing great though. Now push, I see the first head."

With one push the X-man gives birth to the first twin a baby girl with blue eyes and black hair

Retsu Unohana: "There we go the first twin is here and it's a girl, what will you name her?"

Storm: "Asma."

After a couple of minutes the second twin was born.

Retsu Unohana: "And here we have a healthy baby boy, what will this one go as?"

Storm: "Azari."

Storm then notices the vertical slit pupils of her son

Storm: "Hey Unohana?"

Retsu Unohana: "Yes?"

Storm: "Are half Shinigami supposed reptilian like eyes?"

Retsu Unohana: "What are you talking about?"

Storm: "Well, I'm looking at Azari's eyes and his pupils are vertically slit."

Retsu Unohana: "I'm sorry, I have to let the Kuchiki clan of the twins birth."

Unohana felt uneasy having to report her findings to the Kuchiki clan, leaving Storm in the hospital with her two new children.

Storm: "That was weird, wasn't it kiddies?"

After a few days in the medical wing Storm was met with the father of her children, Byakuya Kuchiki and a well respected elder of his clan, Storm is oblivious of the danger her son is in.

Storm: "Hey, Byakuya, aren't our kids just beautiful?"

Byakuya Kuchiki: "Ororo, you must give our son to the elders."

Storm: "Why?!"

Before Byakuya could answer the elders interrupts.

Kuchiki elder: "That boy is cursed with the dragons soul!"

Storm: "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Kuchiki elder: "Every thousand years,a male Kuchiki child's soul will merge with the soul of the accursed dragon. They become moral less, power hungry, corrupt and will stop at nothing to achieve their twisted goals thinking their power is all that matters, the child must die!"

The elder pulls out his Zanpakutō ready to strike down the boy, the infant grabs on to his mother starting to whimper, Storm's emotions get the best of her causing the weather outside to fluctuate out of control.

Storm: "If you think, I'll let you kill my son you are most foolish man I've ever met, now lower your weapon, before I make you wish you had!"

Kuchiki elder: "You dare threaten me?! A noble member of the Kuchiki clan!"

Storm: "You've given me no choice, now I say again lower your weapon elder!"

The elder begrudgingly lowers his Zanpakutō.

Storm: "If you don't want the kids here, fine! I'll be more than happy to raise them in the X-mansion in New York."

Kuchiki elder: "You misunderstand, the girl stays with use here in the Soul Society and you keep that monster with you, and if I ever see that boy here again he will die!"

Storm looks at Byakuya with shock.

Storm: "Are you really going to let this man separate your own children away from each other."

Byakuya Kuchiki: "Ororo, there's-"

Storm: "Just shut up, I'm sick of your half-assed excuses! I hope you realize what a mistake your family is making one day!"

**Chapter 1**

**Sixteen years later**

How did it come to this, tied up over a vat of acid with some ego maniacal jackass known as the superior being telling me his plan for world domination and enslaving to human race. Uh huh keep talking buddy I just need to get my tail free, ah ha! Did it, I used my reptilian tail to untie these rather loose ropes and get ready to fight this bozo.

"Hey superior being!"

"What?!"

"You know what I have that you don't?"

"What is that, you filthy mutant?"

"An electric personality, you self obsessed a-hole!"

Then and there, I used my electric powers that I inherited from my mother and shorted out his precious technology cheesy joke aside I did alright,I grabbed my katana and unsheathed it ready to strike if he tries anything fishy. The Bluetooth headset in my ear went off,I answered knowing who it is right away.

"How'd you manage, Azari?"

Yep that was Emma Frost I knew it.

"Fine, but tell me again Emma how is this jack off a threat to the X-men again?"

"It's not his powers we need to worry about, it's the knowledge in his head."

"Alright, well I'll bring him back to you to interrogate, because this narcissist is really getting on my goddamn nerves."

"What did he tie you over this time, a bunch of scorpions?"

"A vat of acid, dudes a supervillain cliché."

I hoisted the now apprehended" superior being "on one of my shoulders, let my dragon wings grow out of my back and started flying back to the X-mansion.

Well, I guess while on my way to the mansion I can introduce myself to to you, my name is Azari Kuchiki, at least that's what my name is legally but for the past four years I've been trying to get people to call me Azari Munroe. Anyways I'm kind of an expelled heir from my father's clan, I am the son of Ororo Munroe or as she's also known the X-man Storm and the Shinigami known as Byakuya Kuchiki, the reason I'm expelled from my father's clan is well as far as they're concerned I'm cursed. The so called curse inflicted on me is once every thousand year a male child in my father's clan will be born and their soul will be bonded will a dragons soul and said child will inherit the properties of a dragon, if you have seen me you can tell I have those properties my pupils are vertically slit, my teeth are sharp,I have a tail and wings,I can breath fire and my skin can turn into a reptilian skin armor not a big fan of that one, this became concern for the Kuchiki clan because apparently this "curse" makes the soul of the host amoral and power hungry but I don't feel that way in fact I remember being a baby in the hospital seeing an elder hold his sword at mother, I was so worried I grabbed on to her out of instinct ready to take the force, whatever or was going to happen oh god, the elders! Those basturds were so scared a kid would take them over they tried to kill him, they even separated me from my twin sister Asma Kuchiki, she is raised in the Kuchiki household in the Soul Society while I'm raised in the X-mansion in New York. I also have inherited powers over the elements from my mother my elemental powers are a lot like hers I just prefer controlling electricity as my main medium nothing like shocking a bad guy in fact the joke around the mansion is I'm the male version of Storm, aw mom the strongest woman I've ever met. I mean she's been threatened, abandoned by her one of her lovers and the father of her first children, and separated from her own daughter and still she finds happiness in the world and it's not like she's been alone in this crazy road, back when I was one year old my mother met a man great guy he treats me like I'm his own child and when I was three I was given a loving little sister: Rebecca "Becka" Munroe,I may be considered a cursed individual in my father's family but with my mother and sister I really don't give a damn what they think. I became an X-man when I was around twelve years old I believe I mean it was the logical next step after being schooled at the X-mansion my who life, I was even trained in combat by some the deadliest assailants known to man and mutant alike there are, word to the wise you never want to train under Deadpool that dude is pretty funny but he is also fucking crazy, which explains my katana blade, two years ago Deadpool and I were on a mission in Japan when an old merchant encountered me with the katana telling me to embrace my fate, the katana he gave me has the handle to look like a dragons head and the blade has ancient kanji writing on it, it's almost like the katana was made for me Deadpool even showed me his to keep it tied to my back so he's I guess he wasn't too bad, to this day I still don't know what he means by embracing my fate but I think one day I will. I made it back to the X-mansion I still had the enemy on my shoulder handing him over to Emma Frost.

"Hey, Emma I've got one Mr. Superior being here for ya."

She starts examining him.

"Why is there duct tape on his mouth?"

"Do you really want to know, or are you just trying to make conversation?"

"Knowing you he probably tried sharing propaganda with you."

"Bingo!"

"Alright I can take it from here, you get some sleep you look a little exhausted."

"Alright, good night."

"Good night."

I then quietly went into Becka's room, knowing she'd be asleep and placed a little gift on her nightstand, it's amazing how she looked exactly like mom I mean I resemble mom but I'm not a dead ringer for her.I then took a shower, changed into my street clothes, just laid back on my bed and relaxed, I'm not sure when but I did drift off to sleep.

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next day after a few hours of sleep still in my clothes when I left my room, I saw Becka reading a magazine in the living space nonchalantly, it was the weekend so there weren't any classes at the mansion today.

"Hey, Becka."

She spoke without looking up from her magazine.

"Hey."

I looked around the mansion for mom, then I have up and asked Becka.

"Hey Becka, have you seen mom."

She shrugged her shoulders at me.

"She left a note for you in the kitchen

I went into the kitchen and saw said note on the kitchen counter.

**Went out on a mission, there's $50 if you two are hungry**

**-mom**

Mom would usually give us fifty for lunch and dinner because these missing took forever, I then asked Becka my stranded running joke.

"Hey Becka, mom's on a mission! I'm going out for lunch, you want roasted rabbit or roasted squirrel?"

"That stopped being funny when I was ten, Azari."

"Fine, fine how does a meat lovers pizza sound."

"From Mickey's?"

"You know it."

"That sounds great."

"Alright."

I went out got the pizza and went back to the mansion, Becka and I were sitting in the kitchen eating our lunch and then Becka started asking me some questions.

"Hey, Azari?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss, your father's clan?"

"No,why do you ask?"

"Well, I was watching Dr. Johnson the other day-"

"Well there's your mistake right there, don't listen to that quack."

"But, you don't miss them at all?"

"I guess a small part of me misses them, but understand they willfully abandoned me I still remember the elder holding a sword at my face. If they don't need me fine I don't need them! These sixteen years have been the best years of my life so far."

"Oh, well I guess I've never seen it that way."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"You've got some sauce on the corner of your mouth."

I handed her a napkin.

After lunch something happened,I was waiting ESPN in the living area when suddenly I heard a fierce pounding on the door that wouldn't stop.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

I opened the door to see none other than my long lost twin, she has on a black and white kimono and was carry a samurai like sword.

"Asma?!"

See looked at me as if she was ready to kill me.

"Azari, I'm only asking you one. Where is he?!"

"Where is who?"

"Tou-san, he was taken hostage by one of you filthy cursed ones!"

"And you think I'm responsible for dad's disappearance?"

She starts to unsheathe the sword she had with her.

"Very well, if you won't talk, you will die!"

I then heard Becka call out to me and throw me my sword.

"Azari!"

"Thanks, Becka!"

I then unsheathed my weapon and flight my own twin sister, unfortunately while I was trained by mercenaries and assassins, I wasn't trained for the same amount of time Asma was. Luckily I tricked her into thinking I was defeated, knocked her sword out of her hand and bested her.

"Do you give?"

"No way in hell!"

Just then a flash was seen and the three of use were in from what I believe was the Kuchiki royal court the elder then looked at me with distain.

"Long time no see, Azari."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Such an uncouth attitude towards an elder."

"Oh I'm sorry, what the hell do you want sir?"

"We need help rescuing your dad."

"What?!"

"You're the only cursed one we know who can help us."

"After all this shit you guys did to me, why would I help you?"

I then heard another voice, females voice.

"Please, I know you're angry Azari but he's still your father."

"Who are you miss."

"I'm your stepmother, my name is Hisana Kuchiki."

Feeling a land of guilt, I begrudgingly accepted, not wanting to say no to this woman, and I wanted to hear why my old man didn't stick hop for me.

"Fine! But if this is a trick-"

Asma interrupted me.

"It's not you filthy omen!"

Thanks for the support sis.

"I just have a couple of suggestions."

The elder asks.

"What is it?"

"I need to go back to the living world to get my X-men uniform and I'll need to build a team here."

"Fine!"

Both my sisters volunteered and so did a new woman who looked almost exactly like Hisana.

"And your name is?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, I'm Hisana's sister."

"Alright your in, but four members doesn't make a good team."

"You can borrow from the Shinigami court guards."

Said the elder.

I don't know what will happen but I'm ready.

**To be continued...**

**Well that's out now only for this installment but this is my last unfinished story, like always is you have any suggestions let Mr know.**

**-Raymoney out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The cursed one**

**Hey it's Raymoney back with the second installment of this story for your viewing pleasure, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or X-men

**Flashback**

Storm was in her greenhouse garden in the X-mansion tending to her plants, when suddenly a five year old Azari appears in the greenhouse, looking as if something's on his mind.

Azari then tugs on his mother's skirt, gaining her attention

"Momma?"

Storm takes her attention away from her plants to her son.

"Oh, hello Azari you came just in time I need your help with these plants."

"OK."

Storm then leads Azari to a tall potted plant.

"Here, I need to prune this you can hold onto the pot so it doesn't fall off the table."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Storm was busy tending to her plant, Azari inquired his question to Storm.

"Hey momma?"

"What is it sweetie pie?"

"Who's my real father?"

Storm then tenses up a little at the question.

"What's wrong, you don't like Ben?"

"It's not that, Ben's nice I just wanted to know about my dad."

Storm then finishes tending to her plant and answers her son.

"Sweetie, I thought your father was a nice man when I met him, but something happened between us."

"Me?"

Azari starts to tear up, Storm starts to comfort her sad son

"Sweetie pie, there's never a reason to blame you, you're were not and you will never be a burden. It was the elders of your father's clan, they're afraid of what you are."

"You mean because of my tail, wings and eyes?"

"Yes but don't let it bother you too much, I mean my eyes glow white when I use my powers being a mutant doesn't define you and don't let your father eat at you too much, you have a good life with me, Ben and Becka."

"Will Becka like me, when she's older?"

"What's not to like? You're a sweet young man and you have a unique light to you,I know you'll be her protector when the both of you older."

"Her protector?"

"Yes! That's what I adored about your father, he loves his little sister with all his heart and he'll protect her till his last breath, I see that good in him inside of you, promise me you will never let that goodness go out."

"I promise mom. What was dad's name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

Storm then went back to her plants getting her mind off the subject of Azari's father.

"Azari,I think my mint plant could use some harvesting, would you like to help me?"

Azari smiles and answers.

"Yes ma'am!"

**Chapter 3**

I changed into my X-men uniform grabbed my katana and a couple of firearms,I prefer to use my katana sword in fact the reason I have firearms is because the firearms I had were mementos from my trainers,I took one the mutant known as Domino gave me and one Deadpool gave me. I also packed a gym bag with the essentials you know food, water, toiletries, and some clips of ammunition and I did the last part the painful part, I left my mom a note detailing where we were, I saw my sister waiting, and I asked her to be clear on joining me on this mission.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Becka?"

"Yes Azari, I'm not a little kid anymore, you've protected me all my life it's my turn to help you."

I looked at her with a smile.

"Alright, I guess there's no changing your mind on this fact let's go, and for the record you may not be a little kid anymore but you're still my little sister and I'll always protect you, you don't owe me anything."

Then my twin sister Asma, spoke to us.

"Will you two get a move on?!"

"Jeez, alright alright, you know for someone who was regally trained, you're really impatient."

"At least, I'm not cursed!"

Before I could rebuttal a portal into the Soul Society was opened,I was then lead to the main area in the Shinigami courts where I could assemble my group,I then stood in the middle of the area.

"OK, listen up everyone, my name is Azari Kuchiki, and I'm a cursed one. I've called you all here because my father Byakuya Kuchiki had been taken hostage by fellow cursed ones. I'm here today to assemble a team to rescue him, who will join me?"

I think when I said I was a cursed one, that was a big deal breaker for most of the Shinigami. Fortunately, the day wasn't total loss, I found a few Shinigami who know my father well enough who will want to help him, let's see if I can remember there names there was Rangiku Matsumoto, Reji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsuguya and Shūhei Hisagi accompanying me, Rukia, Asma and Becka on our journey.

On our first mission looking for clues where my father last was, we had to split up Rukia and I, Hitsuguya went with Matsumoto, Shūhei with Asma and Reji with Becka, while I threatened his life if something happened to her.

"Don't forget Reji, if something happens to Becka I'll make you wish you hadn't been born."

Of course Becka was embarrassed by my, well she calls it overprotective Brothering.

"Azari! I can take care of myself, your not the only powerful mutant in our family!"

"Alright, just promise me you'll be careful Becka."

"I promise."

Rukia and I went on to explore a cave where a well-known and a well feared dragon Naga dwells, if anyone knows of a cursed ones wereabouts it was this giant lizard, it was dark so I had to make a makeshift torch to light our way through this dank and dark cave, while walking Rukia and I got to know each other you know just aunt and nephew.

"Well, that was interesting with your sister."

"Yeah, she says I'm a like a grizzly bear, but I can't help it, it's in my nature."

Rukia smiled at me a little.

"What?"

"You may not like to hear it but you are like Byakuya."

"Yeah, my mother told that to me eleven years ago while I was helping her in her garden, man she loves that garden."

"You know he does miss you."

"Then why did he give me up this sixteen years ago?"

"It's a long story, but he didn't give you up like you or your mother think. The elders forced him to, he actually argued with them at first to try and leave the Soul Society and live in New York as a family, the elders didn't want to hear any of that though."

I didn't know how much of this was true for all I know it was all a crock to gain my trust but, that's why I accepted this job to find out the truth and to help give a good name to those who are cursed like me,I then asked Rukia about my extremely stubborn sisters attitude.

"Did the elders raise Asma, to hate me while they were at it?"

"Don't let Asma bother you too much, that's just her way of saying she missed you, I'm sure deep down she's missed you her whole life and is using this stubborn personality to shield herself from the pain of being separated from her twin brother her while life."

"Rukia I-"

Just then Rukia and I heard crying, a girls crying.

"You her that Rukia?"

"Yeah, maybe we should see who else is here."

We both made our way to the source to see where the sad girl was we finally found her, she was around my age in tattered clothing, she had raven black hair and green eyes, only her eyes were vertical slits aside from the color they were just like mine, she was cursed just like me I then preceded to comfort her.

"Are you OK miss? Are you hurt?"

She sniffles while tightly hugging her knees and begins to talk, faintly but she's talking.

"Y-yeah I'm OK."

"Pardon me for asking but, are cursed?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

I moved the torch closer to my blue eyes showing her she's not alone,she then smiled seeing me up close.

"Your-"

"Yep, been cursed for the sixteen years I was put on this planet, you got name cute girl?"

"Megumi, Megumi Shiba."

Rukia tensed up upon hearing her name.

"Was your father's name Kaien?"

She nods her head.

"Yeah I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was five."

I looked at Rukia curiously.

"How do you know her father's name?"

"Her father used to be my squad Capitan, up until his death."

I turned my attention back to the cowering girl.

"Wait, you said you lived in the Shiba house until you were five, what happened?"

"I was kidnapped by the dragon,Naga."

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

Rukia and I were looking at Megumi worriedly kidnapped why would a dragon kidnap a cursed one,I decided to question her.

"Megumi, you said you were kidnapped by the dragon, can you lead us to him?"

"Yeah, I can-ow!"

She couldn't stand up straight, I noticed right away there was a huge bloody gash on her right leg.

"Hey your bleeding, you don't need to lead us, here get on my back and you can lead us to him."

She took my advice and hopped on my back telling us were to go, until we reached our destination. Ah there he was in all his laying lazily on a pile of his treasure the dragon known as Naga, he was red with gold ascents and was also pretty big, he then awakened to our footsteps and with a booming voice he asked use.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber."

I answered back with gusto.

"Azari Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan."

I was then questioned by Naga.

"Why are you here in my lair? With my slave?"

"We are here with questions about the disappearance of my father Byakuya Kuchiki, and what the hell do you mean slave?! This girl is your kidnap victim, how dare you force her to do the work you're too lazy to do?! Now you will tell me what happened to my father-"

"I don't have to tell you anything! It's Shinigami like him that have left my kind persecuted and hiding in hobbles like this, I'm willing to let him die."

"Well, I'm not!"

And with one fierce breath, I breathed a fireball right in his eye.

"I see, you're a cursed one just like my girl."

"Yeah, I'm a cursed one, but I'm also a skilled swordsman."

"Why do you dare help the Shinigami?! How dare you betray your own kind, to help very society that shunned you?!"

"Because I'm half Shinigami myself but I'm also an X-man and as an X-man I was taught we're supposed to coexist no one man is superior by their genome."

"Be that way, it will just make your death more fun for me."

The dragon got up from his makeshift throne ready to fight me.

Before I started I put Megumi on Rukia's back, extended my wings and tail, and I unsheathed my sword, getting ready for whatever hell was about to happen, luckily I was right to do so because as I started to fly Naga grabbed me by my tail and rammed me to the wall of his lair.

"Nice try boy, you have no idea what you've agreed to!"

It was amazing he knew every one of my moves and all of my schemes, he then started to talk down to me as an inferior being while he was stomping down on me and beating me.

"How long have you trained child? How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen and I've been training since I was ten!"

"Ha! Try a 1,500 year old dragon, no matter how hard you've trained, I've learned to control my powers before your great grandparents were even born."

With the claw on his left index finger he stabbed my right side.

"We were hailed as gods in history once! But now look at us, the Shinigami have decided to eradicate us, they even took my beloved wife and kids away from me!"

While he had me pinned down and as I laid there bloodied and battered I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for my opponent,I mean he just opened up to me about why he wished the Shinigami dead, just as I was ready to accept my fate Rukia used her Zanpakutō to freeze part of his face, causing him to releases me from my grip and causing me to escape with her, but we still needed a plan.

Rukia then asked me.

"Are you OK Azari?"

"Yeah, just a little sore and bloody, but let's be frank, we can't beat Naga but maybe we can subdue him."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

I then look at the stalactites on the cave ceiling, I then remembered the firearm holsters on my belt.

"I have a plan."

**End of chapter 4**

**Interlude**

Strom has just finished reading the letter from her son and had asked for help from Emma Frost.

"You called for me Ororo?"

"Emma, my children need my help."

"What happened?"

"Azari's twin sister came here saying Byakuya is being held hostage, he and Becka went to the Soul Society to rescue him."

"What is it you need my help for?"

"I need your help to access the portal to the Soul Society so I can help them."

"I can't guarantee you that but, when there's a will there's a way."

"Just try is all I ask."

"Alright I'll help you."

As Emma Frost left the room Storm had some time to think to herself.

"Take care kids, I'll find you."

**To be continued...**

**That's it for now, if you have any suggestion like always let me know and I would also like to make another note if there are any readers who are fans of my first Bleach/X-men Watashi wa Nanida? I'm planning on taking off hiatus pretty soon so keep your eyes peeled, like always nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The cursed one**

**Hey it's Raymoney back with another installment of Azari's story, so when we last left off him and Rukia were in a bind but they were coming up with a plan, let's see what will happen.**

**Chapter 5**

I could hear Naga shouting for me.

"I smell your blood, boy! Surrender now and I'll make your death quick!"

I didn't pay too much attention to his stereotypical narcissistic bad guy ramblings, Rukia and I were planning on how to stop the behemoth.

"Are you sure Azari, he'll kill you if your try this."

"Well, he does have me on size but that'll be his downfall,I just have to use live bait."

"Who's going to be the bait?"

"You're looking at him."

Rukia looked at me with utter shock.

"You've lost your mind!"

"There's a good chance I didn't have it to begin with."

I then entered back into Naga's treasure room, he then looked down at me.

"Oh, are you here to surrender now?"

"If you think that you're as stupid as you are ugly."

"You insolent little!"

Ah, that pissed him off,I then let my wings out and flew around him trying to get his attention, kind of like an annoying gnat just until he can, yes he swatted at me, missing me but hitting the rock structures, come on just a little bit more, yes! I then preceded to let him capture me.

"Any last words maggot?"

"Not really."

I then fished out one of the guns out of my coat pocket and loaded it work ammo, he just laughed in my face.

"You dare use a gun on me, what makes you think that will work against me?"

"You're such an egomaniac, I never said I was going to shoot you."

His smile faded.

"What?!"

"You see Naga, while you were ramming me in this cave and swatting at me you weakened the structures of this, this is a treasure room right?"

"You tricked me!"

"I'm not denying that, anyways since you weakened the structures you've made it susceptible for the whole thing to collapse on you and that's where this little guy comes in."

I then shot at the weak points, I'm not sure if it was the gunshots or the sound waves but suddenly all of Naga's efforts came crashing down on him, after the dust from the rubble settled there may Naga underneath the pile. He struggled to move but he was pinned down, he couldn't fly, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything.

"I can't move!"

"That's the point dumbass, now since I've bested you, tell me what I want to know."

"Ha! I can't believe I was beaten by such a naive opponent."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You think I'm the only one who is involved with your dear old daddy's abduction? No, they just told me to distract you I'm just the diversion, you want answers you have to go to the Rugonkai district."

"Oh, dammit!"

"You may as well kill me now."

"You know I would but I have a thing about killing cowards."

Before we left his ruined home Naga then stopped us, and spoke.

"Wait, the girl stays!"

I then responded.

"Yeah right, like you're in no position to argue with anyone."

"I will find you again, young one!"

I then unsheathed my sword.

"I'll count on that."

As we made our way out of the cave, Rukia looked at me.

"Hey Azari, how'd you know that would work?"

"Uh honestly,I didn't."

"What?! Are you telling me you planned a suicidal mission?!"

"No, I'm telling you I planned a potentially suicidal mission."

Megumi who was unconscious during the fight, finally stirred awake from our conversation, she looked at me with a smile.

"What?"

"You're crazy, aren't you Azari?"

"Trust me Megumi, I've learned from the best."

We made it outside and saw that the sun was almost down, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey guys, how long were we in that cave for?"

Rukia then chimed in.

"I guess time flies when your getting your ass beaten."

"I didn't see you volunteering to take him on, munchkin!"

"Is that a way to talk to your aunt, smartass?!"

Before the argument could progress, I heard Becka's voice.

"Azari, is that you?"

"Yeah Becka, we're on our way back, and we have a guest with us."

**End of chapter 5**

**Interlude**

Naga lays under the rubble defeated,a mysterious figure then appears in front Naga, he then clears the rubble.

"Arise Naga."

Naga, finally free to move bows down to the noticeably smaller figure.

"I wish to serve you, master."

"Where is the Zanpakutō?!"

"The boy still has it."

The figure shows visibly anger.

"You've failed me yet again Naga!"

His angry expression then turns into an expression of opportunity.

"But no matter, we will find a way to bring him to our cause."

Naga then spoke.

"Why are you trying to recruit him? He's a barbaric and untrained individual."

"You have no idea what he can do, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea whose soul that his is merged with?"

"No, does it even matter?"

"Does The Trickster ring a bell to you?"

"Yes, he was one of the four original dragons that ruled the Soul Society, until he staged an unsuccessful rebellion that killed him."

"Exactly, and for thousands of years his soul was wandering, looking for a worthy Shinigami soul to merge with."

"How do you know that his soul merged with the Kuchiki child's soul?"

"Because that Zanpakutō, was his Zanpakutō!"

"Very well, shall we attack him now?"

"No, we need to stay behind let the grunts weaken him and then we strike."

"Yes sir."

"And Naga."

"Sir?"

"Fail me again, it'll be the last time you breath."

"Yes sir."

**Chapter 6**

"Ow!"

Screamed Megumi, as Asma was tending to her leg.

Asma then gave our new guest her two cents.

"Suck it up, you big baby."

I then retorted.

"Hey Asma I have an idea, let's put a deep gash in your leg and see how great you feel."

"I'd like to see you try, demon! I beat you back in New York, I can beat you here!"

"You didn't beat me, you teleported me up the Kuchiki house after I subdued you!"

Rukia then shouted at us.

"That's enough, you two!"

She grabbed us by the backs of or heads and with all her strength she knocked our heads into each other, it was kinda like knocking two coconuts together.

We both exclaimed in pain.

"All you two have done is bicker at each other! Your twins your supposed to be there for each other, now act like it!"

We both agreed but I've got to admit aside from the splitting headache she caused, Rukia was right this fighting was getting old, I mean the only reason I pulled my sword on her back in New York was because I was worried that if I didn't do something, she would attack Becka.

Rukia regained her cool and spoke again.

"Asma,I need you tend to Azari's wounds when you're done with Megumi."

"Yes ma'am."

When we were back at our makeshift camp Asma fixed up everyone's wounds and after talking about our fights we found out that we were all given the same destination, Rugonkai. I don't know what is about this place, but if that's the place we can get answers well that's where we have to go. Then a new problem came up in our camp, who the hell was going to stand guard while everyone else is sleeping?

Asma was the first to volunteer, I then heard Becka volunteer next.

Without hesitation I took her place as a guard, once again worried about what would happen if I didn't do something.

"No Becka, you should get some rest, I'll take your place."

"But Azari-"

She was about to argue with me but stopped herself, because she knew once I had my mind set on something that I was stubborn as an ass.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind, I'll get some sleep."

"Ah, good."

It wasn't until the middle of the night, until Asma started talking to me and this time she wasn't trying to belittle me or talking to me like some demonic creature, she was talking to me as a sister which was all I wanted.

"Hey Azari."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize,I know that I've been acting difficult."

"Don't worry about it, I know I can a bit of a hardass myself."

"How's your side doing?"

"Not too bad."

"You know if anybody else was injured the way you were would have died."

"Yes, but I think we've established, I'm not normal."

We both had a good laugh, but there was something that was still nagging me in the back of my mind, it was my encounter with Naga.

Asma noticed something was wrong with me.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Azari?"

"There's something Naga said during battle today that's bothering me."

"What was it?"

"He basically told me about his life a long time ago, that he was a god back in his day, he even mentioned he lost his wife and kids-"

"Wait, you said Naga was the dragons name?"

"Yes."

"His wife and children didn't die, in fact his descendants are shop owners in Rugonkai and they are anxiously waiting to be reunited with him, Shinigami usually mistake them for cursed ones but there is something that makes them different than the conventional cursed one."

"Aw, how sweet you think I'm conventional."

"Actually, you and Megumi are unique in your own ways,I mean not many cursed ones have personalities the way two-"

She was interrupted by a noise, a rustle in the bushes.I grabbed my sword and decided to investigate.

"Alright, I know you're there, I can hear you."

The fugitives stopped moving, it would've been a great idea only now I can see them, they were three small black and white dragons with red eyes.

"OK, now see you guys."

And suddenly in a panic the dragons let out a green mist, knocking out Asma and I.

I awoke to see Asma with her arms tied up and she was also tied to my back.

"Psst Asma, are you alright?"

"Huh Azari, what's going on?"

"From what I can guess, we've been kidnapped by three lackeys."

"What makes you say that they're lackeys?"

"Basic bad guy 101, the villain hangs out in his cave or lair or whatever and his idiot henchmen are used to take the saps hostage i.e. us."

One of the dragons came in the room.

"Ah, hello there young Kuchiki, how are you feeling?"

Being the smartass I am, I decided to see if I could distract him.

"Exactly which Kuchiki are you talking to?"

The lead lackey looked at me.

"Oh, now you have jokes?"

"Well, you have the mind of lack there of to kidnap members of the Kuchiki clan without telling us you just make it too easy, now why don't you tell us went you kidnapped us."

While he was talking to me, I started untying Asma's binds with my tail.

"Very well, our master assigned us to take you to him and activate your powers."

Uh-huh keep it up, I'm almost done untying Asma

"What the hell are you talking about? My powers are active."

"Oh please, those powers that you're using are the basics,a cursed baby could do more than your sorry ass."

Oh that's it, you're dead!

I looked at Asma, see looked back at me, knowing I had a plan, I then looked back at the henchman

"OK, I get it you're trying to get me to reach my potential, but there is one thing your forgetting."

"What?"

I looked at Asma again.

"Now!"

And with that she broke free and grabbed her... I think she came it her Zanpakutō.

With a confident voice she activates her Zanpakutō.

"Soar, Tobu Washi!"

It was amazing a vortex of wind with feathers formed around her and when winds stopped she had on some type of armor that made her avian like, she took on the weaker two, leaving me with the leader.

I broke free from my binds and grabbed my sword to take on the leader, only there was something odd, it was almost like my sword was talking to me.

_"Give in to the power."_

Whatever the hell that was, was calling to me I unwillingly gave in to thisan anonymous voice and some powers of my activated only they were stronger.

After I unsheathed my sword it did something I've never seen it do before, it was almost as if the blade was set on fire. Part of me wanted to stop but I didn't care,I found the leader if you can call him that scared behind some rubble.

"Do you fear me yet?"

"Y-yes."

"How dare you decide to abduct me?! Me, the Trickster!"

The Trickster, said what the hell am I talking about?

I then raised my sword ready to kill my kidnapper.

"Now you die, you insolent maggot!"

"Azari stop!"

What stopped me and brought me back to my senses was the voice of Asma and when I saw her she looked horrified.

I took back control of my body, and put my sword back in its holster regaining my composure.

With heavy breathing,I started talking to her.

"Asma, what happened?"

"You kinda lost it with that dragon and you were calling yourself the trickster, has that happened to you before?"

"No, that's the first time that's ever happened to me. Well, we should probably get back to the camp before the others notice we're gone."

"You're right and maybe when we get to Rugonkai, we should get you examined."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

I didn't know what was wrong with me at that moment but when I defended myself against my assailant something dark triggered inside of me, something that made me power hungry.

**To be continued...**

**Whew! Another installment done, like always feel free to leave a review I'd love to see what you guys think of this installment, and since my college finals are over I have a couple weeks to work on my stories. It just finally feels good to finish typing something up that isn't about medical coding or healthcare and insurance fraud.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
